


[podfic] The Kuschel-Land Ball (chapter 1)

by eafay70



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: author's summary:The mascots and plushies have been invited to a ball to celebrate the restart of football across Europe! Can they actually behave like dignified ladies and gentlemen, or will rivalries get the better of them?





	[podfic] The Kuschel-Land Ball (chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Kuschel-Land Ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847090) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70). 



> This is a podfic of the first chapter of a fic I wrote in late summer 2017. I'm gifting it to Kaixo because she once told me she wanted to hear this story as a podfic and to mariothellama because she's the Mistress referred to in this story! (I myself am the Queen referred to in this story, for Benny is my Nerd; [this](http://www.candywarehouse.com/assets/item/large/Blue-Nerd-Stuffed-Animal-1325401.jpg) is a picture of a Nerd.)
> 
> This podfic is my first entry in Podfic Bingo! It fulfills the April shape challenge of 3 v (Try an Accent, Read Sadly, and Lower Pitch Effect) and also includes Read Sleepily. I sincerely apologize if my attempt at mimicking Andy Robertson's accent is as atrocious as I think it is.

**Links**

[MP3 (3.5 MB, runtime 3:13)](https://mega.nz/#!uzgVBaTD!eKMdBJz8tk4FRz3ePAOgS_WwiG-0HYYIMUI7ChJkw0c)

[M4A (4.6 MB, runtime 3:13)](https://mega.nz/#!OngnAQgZ!WQd-Hw99VrcX6HX1j9SV8PRil1kSavD9wArY8-KwfL8)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
